


i'm sorry (and this is my fault)

by TsukiDragneel



Series: Alternate World War Two [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Dialogue Heavy, Fluffy Angst, Go West Young Man, I had to okay, Is it really angst?, Let Canada Curse, OMG I FINALLY DID IT, Poor America (Hetalia), Poor Canada (Hetalia), Poor Everyone, Regret, USUK if you squint - Freeform, i am actually screaming rn, i couldn't not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiDragneel/pseuds/TsukiDragneel
Summary: America and Canada play the blame game





	i'm sorry (and this is my fault)

The room is completely quiet.

It's not normally this quiet. Normally, there'd be Russia sitting on top of Canada, and France bickering with England.

But now, it's just America and Canada, sitting on two sides of a deserted table in a deserted room.

Faint light streams in through the windows of the New York building, illuminating specks of dust that fly through the air. Old drawings of the Axis cover the chalkboard, back when things were still normal.

Wartime shouldn't be the normal. The normal should be England, and France, and China, and Russia.

America's certain that he's going crazy. He misses  _Russia_ , for crying out loud!

Canada traces lazy patterns into the dust on the table, silence hanging heavy in the air.

"I'm sorry."

Canada breaks the silence, hugging Kumajirou to his chest. "I'm sorry, this is all my fault, I should have done better-"

"There was nothing you could have done."

A tear lands on the table, breaking the dust as it slides off the side. 

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have stayed neutral for so long, and now England and France and Russia are all gone, and China's set to fall any day, and Australia's being bombed into the ground by those Japanese bastards... I'm sorry."

"We are  _not_ playing the blame game."

The assurance in Canada's voice is so uncharacteristic for him that America jumps, blue eyes meeting Canada's violet.

"We're not going to blame ourselves. We are going to  _stop_ them first. And we are going to get England back."

America leans his chin on his hands, staring blankly out the window. 

"Didja see London?"

"No-"

"They bombed it to the ground. They killed so many civilians, and they hurt Arthur so damn bad... I wanna make them suffer."

"You're not scared?"

"I'm scared as hell," America sighs, offering a sad smile. "But I know we gotta stop them before they hurt anyone else."

"...before they hurt England any more?"

"England, France, China, Russia, Australia... I just wanna protect them all. I wanna see Poland be independent again. I wanna be able to walk down the streets of London and not have to step over bodies."

"That sounds nice, Al."

"What do you want, Mattie?"

"I... I want the same thing, I guess. I wanna be able to be with you and Arthur and Francis... and I just want the fighting to  _stop_."

"Ypres?"

America steeples his hands on the table, staring at Canada's milky left eye. 

It would be one thing if it had recovered fully from that battle, but...

"Ypres," Canada affirms.

"That hit you real hard, didn't it?"

"No shit, Sherlock."

America stares at his younger brother, trying to gauge his expression.

"Are we gonna be okay after this?"

"Well..."

"I don't wanna be cynical like England," America smirks, reclining in his chair. "Gotta protect the American Dream, right?"

"You and your American Dream," Canada giggles, the sound like bells in the empty room. "Manifest your destiny! Go west, young man!"

A strange expression crosses America's face for an instant, before he breaks out in a grin.

"I knew I could make you laugh," America smiles, crossing the room to tousle Canada's hair. "You should laugh more often."

"It's not exactly good for stealth, Al."

"Who needs stealth when we have 'go west, young man'?"

"Hey! My cowboys are  _awesome_!"

"Yeah, sure."

"Who knew you were so snarky?"

"Comes with the territory, I guess." A mischievous glint appears in Canada's eyes as he continues. "Maybe... it's Quebec? You know, the province that you  _failed_ to capture?"

"That's just mean," America whines, wrapping Canada in a hug. "I wish England was here..."

Silence hangs heavy for a few moments as America disentangles himself from Canada.

"I should be going, America," Canada states, voice cold as ice. "Goodbye."

He strides out the door, seemingly taking all the warmth with him.

America waits for just a moment, staring out the window at a nearby tree. 

A bright robin lands on the tree, staring at him before jerking its neck eastwards. It repeats this process once or twice, before seemingly flying off in a huff.

"Sorry, England," America whispers. "I'm coming."

**Author's Note:**

> Ypres: Battle in WWI
> 
> As for what exactly happened there... might wanna look it up


End file.
